Nutter Butter Peanut Butter
by Quatrina Raberba
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and a jar of peanut butter. Discuss.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character pertaining to it.  
  
**Summary:** Naruto, Sasuke and a jar of peanut butter. Discuss.  


**Warnings:** None.

  
**Nutter Butter Peanut Butter  
**_By Quatrina Raberba_

Birds chirped softly around him as the wind rustled his dark hair. The sun was pleasantly warm and the breeze made the trees sway in a soft sort of dance around him as he stared down at a small, paper bag in his lap. Resting on a clump of moist ground and against the broad trunk of a tree, he slowly opened the bag. All the while, he maintained an air of indifference toward everyone and everything around him. Not that there was a whole lot to ignore, besides the lush life of the forest he trained within. Otherwise, he rarely had people come and bother him. Especially when he was training. 

Especially because he was Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, there certainly wasn't anything creepy inside this bag or anything. Oh, no, of course not! Although there were many girls who would _love _to see what their dear Sasuke-kun ate for lunch, the dark haired boy knew he had a high probability of not being disturbed during his break time. And so, a small plastic bag of buns, a knife, a jar of jelly and a jar of peanut butter came out of this brown sack. 

Sasuke tossed the crumpled thing to the side, not realizing that it would later be picked up and worshipped profusely for having graced his strong hands. But that's beside the point.

Silently, he set the two halves of a fluffy bun on his lap and began to apply a moderate amount of purple jelly onto it, the grape aroma tickling his nose. As he did so, he still held his air of indifference, giving no indication whether he actually _liked _sandwiches or not. 

One certainly may wonder why he hadn't gone ahead and made his lunch at home. But to Sasuke, it made much more sense not to make a sandwich in the morning when he could be training. So, he brought the ingredients with him to fool with during his designated break time. 

Doctors call it being obsessive compulsive. Konoha girls call it diligence. But that's beside the point, too.

By this time, he had finished with the jelly and now proceeded to the nutty substance known as peanut butter. He scooped the knife into the jar as he plunged it into the creamy haven. But just as he began to apply it on the other piece of bun--

"HEY! What are you doing with _my_ peanut butter?!"

Sasuke blinked and looked to where the loud query had come from. Sure enough, a noisy, orange clad boy came stomping toward him, scaring away a flock of birds in the process. The infamous Uzumaki Naruto. Figured. He returned to completing his sandwich, not giving his raving a second thought, until--

"I ASKED YOU A _QUESTION!_"

Sasuke looked up again, only to see his furious face mere inches away from his own. By now, he was getting a little irritated, considering he had now interrupted his break not once, but _twice. _

"Leave," spoke the Uchiha boy coolly, his eyes narrowing. "Your useless noise isn't needed around here."

"Useless _noise?!_" screeched Naruto, growing more and more indignant from the injustice of it all. "You're one to talk!" In actuality, Sasuke rarely talked at all, but the furious blond boy had found himself at a loss for a witty comeback.

"I don't have your peanut butter," said the dark haired ninja. "Go away."

"You _don't, _eh?!" prodded Naruto before thrusting an accusing finger at the innocent looking jar that rested beside Sasuke. "What do you call _that?_"

"I call that _my _peanut butter." And with that, Sasuke finished applying it to his sandwich.

"Do you have _proof _of that?" shot back the blond. "I demand to see a receipt, saying that _you _bought that peanut butter."

Scoffing, Sasuke didn't even take his peer seriously enough to look at him. "Don't be foolish. I don't save my receipts."

"Ah-hah! Caught red-handed!" exclaimed Naruto. "Give me back my peanut butter!"

"What makes you think this is _yours?_" inquired the other boy irritably, just wanting to eat his lunch in peace.

"Because," answered Naruto matter-of-factly. "It turned up missing, and I catch _you _mysteriouslywith a jar of peanut butter. It's not a coincidence!"

"Fine!" growled Sasuke, shoving the jar into his face. "Take it. Just leave me alone." He didn't think squabbling over such an idiotic thing was worth his valuable time.

"Fine! I will!" He haughtily took it before sticking a finger into the substance. He brought it to his mouth, and licked the peanut butter triumphantly. Sasuke made a disgusted look. It was ironic, because at that very moment, Naruto's eyes bulged and his mouth twisted with an equal amount of disgust. "Bleh! Ew! It has _nuts _in it!" he exclaimed. "Nasty! What're you trying to do? Make me _choke?!_"

And with that, he promptly shoved the open end of the jar into Sasuke's face -- the suction held it there for a moment before the container slid into his lap, leaving a neat ring of nutty peanut butter on his pale face. Naruto was all ready walking away, indignant and still coughing. 

"At least he's gone," muttered Sasuke as he wiped his face. "I'm late in finishing lunch because of that idiot."

"Stupid Sasuke. Why does he like nuts in his peanut butter?! Ewgh!" And thus ended the short lived peanut butter adventure, which really wasn't an adventure at all. To Sasuke, it had been an irritant. To Naruto, it had been the perfect excuse to get mad at his rival.

Life went on in Konoha Village, although Naruto would always wrinkle his nose in disgust whenever Sasuke and peanut butter were brought up in the same sentence. Fortunately, this wasn't very often.

But it still made people wonder.

__

~Fin~


End file.
